Love song
by Selenalove4
Summary: Sonic loves to sing in this story. Through singing, he expresses his feelings to his secret love... But what if this 'love' will know all occasionally? Sonadow story


Love song.

Sonadow story

It was a beautiful summer day. Sonic the Hedgehog has been a wonderful mood. Not only because of the weather, but also because he was in love. And when you're in love, the life around you seems just great.

He sat on the balcony of his home and thought about him. About his beloved one. His soul was singing every time when he saw or thought about him. So Sonic took the guitar (on which he, of course, could play) and began to sing.

He sang about love, about how magnificent this feeling, and at the end of each verse, he was adding the name of someone, which he so passionately loved.

Sonic didn't know that every day to him secretly came Shadow. Shadow was hiding in a tree that grew in the Sonic's yard, and tried every time to see his face. When Shadow saw Sonic's face, his heart has been nearly jumping out of his chest and his face flushed horribly. He was in love with Sonic, but couldn't admit his love for him (at least for now) because he was afraid of rejection. He already had to endure a lot of grief in his life.

On this day, Shadow the Hedgehog was sleeping at the same tree that stood in the Sonic's courtyard. He woke up only because he heard a soft voice singing a love song. Honestly, Shadow didn't immediately realize that this voice was Sonics. When Shadow looked out from behind a tree on the balcony of his house, then saw him and almost fell off the tree.

This gentle voice belonged to Sonic. When Shadow saw and heard this, he was like in paradise. He could never suggest that Sonic can sing so beautifully. Shadow decided to come closer, to enjoy his singing, just did it as quietly as possible so that Sonic won't notice it.

Suddenly Shadow heard his name in this song. At first he thought that it only seemed to him. But, listening more and more, he realized that it is not so. Sonic really was singing about his love for Shadow.

Shadow couldn't believe it. Sonic loves him? Once Shadow realized this, his soul as if rose to the heavens, sensating an unimaginable happiness. He realized that he would not be rejected. So he went straight to Sonic to confess about all to him.

Shadow came already straight to the balcony, but Sonic still didn't seen him. The reason of that is because his eyes were closed, while he was singing this romantic song. When the song finally ended, Sonic opened his eyes... and saw him. His sweetheart. Hedgehog that is named Shadow.

Shadow was looking straight into Sonics eyes and smiling. Sonic blushed and didn't even know what to say. He realized that Shadow could hear his song.

- Hey, Sonic, - smiled Shadow.

- H-hi, S-Shadow, - Sonic stuttered.

- I could never even imagine that you can sing so well, - said Shadow. - Honestly, I found myself as if in paradise. I've never felt so good, and I haven't felt so happy, - Shadow was still smiling.

- T-thanks, - Sonic forced himself to say.

- And I heard my name in this song also.

Sonic blushed even more. He didn't even know how to get out of this situation.

- No, n-no, it seemed to you, - he muttered.

- No, it didn't, - said Shadow. - I clearly heard my name more than once. Sonic, say, do you love me?

Sonic knew that this moment has come. It's now or never.

- Y-yes, - he whispered and closed his eyes in shame.

Shadow was unspeakably happy after these words. He walked over to Sonic and hugged him tightly.

- S-Shadow, what are you...

- I love you too, Sonic, - Shadow said happily.

Sonic couldn't believe his ears. Shadow loves him? But when he realized it, he smiled the happiest smile ever, which haven't been seen on his face before.

Shadow moved over himself from Sonic a little and looked directly into his beautiful eyes. Sonic did the same thing. They both began to approach each other until their lips touched, connecting at first in uncertain and then, in a deeper and more passionate kiss. Shadow's arms held Sonic gently by the waist, while Sonic's hands were wrapping around Shadow's neck. They kissed for a long time, stopping to kiss briefly for the air, and then re-merging together again. They continued to kiss until the evening came and they sat next to each other, watching the beautiful sunset. Their love was pure and sincere that was impossible to destroy by anyone or anything in the world.

Sonic was singing for his lover many times, and often sang this song, which brought them together. Shadow was always smiling and enjoying the singing by his beautiful angel. Shadow was finally happy. He had a very much to go through to finally reach it. Sonic also was very happy with Shadow. They loved each other and sang together more than once because they were happy. They were happy together.


End file.
